


Push Me (Diavolo x Mammon)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Edging, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: I honestly love this ship and have a few fics of them together---anyway, mammon and diavolo continue to explore their relationship and their trust
Relationships: Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Push Me (Diavolo x Mammon)

Listen, the reason Mammon got into this relationship was so he could make money, and maybe along the way he also somewhat caught feelings, but that’s not the point right now. He let Diavolo use him so he could get paid in return; a sugar baby if you will, but how is he supposed to do that when Diavolo never has time for him anymore? He was broke, horny, and lonely now! Everytime Mammon brought it up, it was all done with, “I’m busy now, Mammon,” and father forbid if he tried to argue against that, because then Barbatos would be up his ass. He was starting to think Diavolo got tired of him, but then the Demon Lord would send him flirty messages or they’d have phone sex together, ultimately just leaving Mammon more confused. He hated to admit that he needed Diavolo, not just for financial reasons anymore. He really did feel like he needed him; no one else came close to what the prince could provide. 

“Mammon? Are you still there?” He had zoned out, his cock barely hard in his hand anymore as he stared at his wall ahead, listening to Diavolo’s voice over the phone, “huh? Y-yeah! Just… uh… felt too good man, is all.” Mammon paused, letting go of his member and trying to think; he had to get him back, somehow, any way possible.As the prince’s sugar baby, he felt like he deserved more than the fraction of attention he currently got. He needed more than the fraction of attention he currently got. “H-hey… Diavolo…” “Mammon. You know better than to call me by my name when we’re doing this… but it seems like you have lost interest, anyway.” A sigh could be heard from the other line and Mammon’s face dropped into a frown; if anyone should be sighing here, it’s him! “What is it?” Oh he’ll say what it is, alright. 

“I want to try something new. Ya know, spice things up.” That caught Diavolo’s attention. Mammon could almost see his face, fully intrigued and a smug smile on his lips, at least that’s how he imagined it. “Oh? Do tell me more.” Mammon chewed his bottom lip for a second, debating if this was a good way to mess with Diavolo or not. “Ya know.. The uhm… that thing ya always use on me? For edging or whatever…?” A hum could be heard from the prince, “yes, I do. You mean the cock ring and the bullet vibrators, no?” Yes he meant those, and he hated them too. Everytime Mammon didn’t play by his Lord’s rules, he would get that thing on his cock and those bullets right on his prostate. He truly hated them, no matter how good the release felt afterwards. “I… uh… I wanna try it… on you..” He silently prayed that this wouldn’t end up in him wearing them, but you never know with Diavolo. It depends on the time of day, and what kind of day he’s had, and how he’s feeling…

“On me? Hm…” At this point, Mammon was almost certain that the Prince wouldn’t grant him that wish and he scoffed slightly, “forget it. Nevermind. It’s a stupid idea.” “No… Something tells me it took you a lot to even ask, which makes me sad. I thought we were at a point where we could communicate with each other openly and clearly… so, I will grant you your wish. I’ll put them on later. “ “huh…?” Mammon almost couldn’t believe it; he actually got what he wanted. “But first…” He groaned; of course there was a catch. “Now now, don’t groan. I can still take it back… You might not be interested in what is currently going on anymore, but I’m still rock hard thanks to you. Fix it by staying on the phone with me until I cum.” He didn’t need to think about it twice, if that’s all Diavolo wanted, he could do that. “Fine…” 

The next morning, Mammon woke up with a message to the app that controlled the vibrators and a picture of a half naked Diavolo to prove that the cock ring was placed firmly around the base of his cock, and the vibrators were secured in his ass. “Don’t have too much fun.” but Mammon could only chuckle. He would have fun throughout the whole day, that’s for sure, seeing as he always wondered how far he could push the Prince himself. The fact that he was at RAD together with him during days like these made it even better, because they might be in the same building, but Mammon was in his classes, presumably, while Diavolo attended meetings or did paper work, or whatever he does, meaning he can’t really get at Mammon unless he wants to be found out. Oh the joy! 

The first time Diavolo noticed the vibrations was when he was thankfully alone and just dealing with paperwork that he could’ve, and should’ve, honestly given to Lucifer. A hiss escaped him at the feeling, his cock reacting and getting hard. The ring around his base immediately squeezed him and he let out a groan, alerting Barbatos, “My lord, are you okay?” Diavolo could do nothing more than nod at his servant, letting the pen he was holding drop and twist his wrist around, “yes.. My wrist just suddenly cramped up.” The butler nodded, not completely believing it, but he wasn’t really allowed to say anything either. Thankfully, the vibrations were low, making it not completely impossible to continue his work. Mammon was probably testing it out, and Diavolo had to remind himself that he did give him permission to do so.

The next time he felt it, he was walking around RAD with Barbatos, just looking at different things to try and improve the building and student life, “I was thinking that maybe we could install a--!” Diavolo jumped in surprise, feeling the vibrations deep in his hole as he fought back a moan. Barbatos stopped, grabbing a hold of his Lord’s arm to try and calm him down, “what’s the matter, My Lord?” And in that moment, Diavolo could only think of one way to get Barbatos to stop, and that was to yell “rat!” Which now had them both jumping and ‘running’ to Lucifer for help. Sadly, this time, the vibrations never stopped and he tried so very hard to keep the bulge straining the front of his pants hidden, but every movement of his pushed those damn bullets deeper, causing his cock to twitch. He was sweating by the time he got back to his office, and he was sure that there was at least some amount of precum staining the front of his pants, but that’s all he really could get out. 

Mammon was sitting there, wondering and debating on how his lover reacted. He was honestly just testing it out at this point; high, low, soft pulses that turned into faster vibrations… God, he wished he could see Diavolo’s face right now. Just the thought of a messy Demon Lord had his own cock twitching in his pants. “I wonder…” He kept the vibrator on for the next few periods until lunch, deciding to give Diavolo a break, at least during meal time. Truthfully, he also almost forgot about it, having gotten into an argument with Beel about how stealing his food was not the same as payment and Beel should’ve just gotten a bigger portion, “forget it, Mammon, you owe me!” But the frustration and lack of nutrition caused him to let it out on Diavolo once more, who decided to have lunch with Lucifer.

“Unbelievable how they think that-- Lord Diavolo?” He didn’t know what happened, one minute he was eating Barbatos’ delicious pastry and the next minute Diavolo was gripping the desk tightly and clenching his teeth. The Demon Lord didn’t dare look up at Lucifer again, feeling the soft, slow vibrations… one… two… before they sped up, hitting right against his prostate and making him gasp out. “B-Bring me Mammon…” “Mammon? What did he--!” “NOW!” He watched Lucifer scurry out of the room, slamming the door shut with magic before Barbatos had a chance to enter. His head rolled back against the head of his chair, soft whimpers escaping him as he brought a hand down to his twitching bulge, rubbing over it. Ever since this morning, Mammon had been turning those things on and off, bringing him close but never close enough. Not that he could cum if he wanted to with that tight ring around his base, but it wasn’t even consistent! Mammon just toyed with it whenever he wanted, and at this point, Diavolo was fed up with it. He couldn’t even enjoy his lunch. 

Soft moans escaped him, turning into louder ones as his nails dug into the wood of his desk, hearing a knock on his door, followed by Lucifer’s voice, “I brought Mammon.” Diavolo’s teeth were still clenched as he looked up through his hair at the door, “let him enter…. And then leave….” He watched as the door opened, barely able to stand up and seeking support from his desk. Mammon had a smug grin on his face, closing the door behind him and holding up his phone, “enjoying yourself?” Diavolo pushed off the desk, trying to reach Mammon, but just as he was about to, the demon turned the settings higher, making Diavolo’s knees wobble and aloud moan escape him, “hah.. M-Mammon..!!” For safety, Mammon took a step back, watching Diavolo kneel down on the floor, his legs shaking and no doubt trying to control himself. “When… When are you going to stop…?” 

Mammon pretended to think, moving around Diavolo’s desk to sit down in his chair, turning the vibrations back down so Diavolo could stand. His eyes immediately fell on the Demon Lord’s painful tent, letting out a whistle, “well… When ya decide to pay attention to me again.” A confused eyebrow was raised as Diavolo tried to reach for him once more, “what?” But Mammon only frowned, turning the vibrators off all together, “Ya never pay attention to me anymore! It’s always ‘I’m busy’ or ‘later Mammon’! I.. miss being around ya….” His voice got quieter toward the end as heat rose to his cheeks, embarrassed to admit that he had actually become this attached. “I… I’m sorry…” His eyes flickered back up to meet Diavolo’s golden ones, “I didn’t realize how little time I made for you.” The demon scoffed, crossing his arms, but feeling Diavolo engulf him in his own. 

For a moment, he struggled, not really wanting a hug, but change, “Listen… I know ya only keep me for sex in exchange for Grimm, but ya can’t… ya can’t just make me feel all special and then just leave so suddenly…!” He didn’t know why he shared his feelings with Diavolo, suddenly feeling small against him, but Diavolo nodded, “no. You’re right. I can’t do that.” He switched places with Mammon, setting him down on his lap. Mammon let out a soft groan when he felt Diavolo’s clothed bulge against his ass, wiggling over it slightly and making Diavolo moan too, “I’ll do better. You deserve my attention.” Mammon nodded slowly, letting Diavolo run his fingers along his body, “and right now I deserve release, don’t you think? Bend over.” “H-Hey! That ain’t part of the deal!” Diavolo chuckled, pushing Mammon over his desk and taking his phone from him, “no, but I got a raging boner and your ass is looking mighty fine.” 


End file.
